It is well known that applying a make-up product such as, for example, face powder generally involves removing the product from a container, in particular a box, with the aid of an applicator which consists of a brush or a powder puff made of flexible material, in particular a flexible plastic foam, it being possible for the plastic foam to have been flocked.
This method of applying make-up has the disadvantage that the container or box and the applicator are independent, and it is possible to mislay one of these elements. Furthermore, when the product is a powder contained in a box, there is a risk of the powder being spilled when the user carries the box, if the latter is not sufficiently tight, or more particularly of the powder spilling at the moment when the user opens the box in order to remove the product. In addition, during removal of the product, some of the latter is often spilled by the user. Moreover, when the product is a loose powder, the latter has a tendency to blow off.